


The Collection

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Parent Death, Saviors of the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of one-shots and short fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude Awakening

You grumble, annoyed and tired as you wake up on a Saturday at three in the morning to loud ringing throughout the building. Your name is Tavros Nitram and it seems that someone set off the fire alarm. You huff out a sigh as you finally untangle yourself from the sheets and head for the front door, unlocking and opening it to even more ringing in the hall. You close the door and lean against the wall, waiting for the ringing to stop and the source of the fire to be put out. Probably one of the kids downstairs. They always end up burning their food, unaccustomed to cooking for themselves. You rub sleep out of your eyes and open them when the door across the hall from you opens, unable to stop staring at the figure walking out of their room into the hall. His name's Gamzee, and he's been living here for about a month now. He seems rather friendly but you try to avoid him most of the time, unable to really look him in the eye. Ever since you first met him you've had a huge crush on him, and you get a bit tongue tied when he tries to strike up a conversation with you. He's lean but muscular, with a mass of poofy, curly hair and a huge grin almost always on his face. But not now. He seems tired, maybe a little grumpy from waking up so abruptly.

He's also practically naked, wearing nothing but his underwear, which is the main reason you're trying desperately not to look at him, to focus on anything else. You see him run a hand through his wild curls, pushing them out of his face as he opens his eyes a bit, his gaze falling directly on you. He gives a small, sleepy smile before yawning. "Hey bro. What's with all the motherfuckin ruckus?" he asks, leaning against the wall across from you, making you turn back to him so you can explain the situation.

"Uh, somebody set off the fire alarm, so the landlord will have to, uh, find out what set it off, and call the fire department, if necessary," you reply, trying desperately to keep your eyes on his face.

He nods, yawning again. "Alright. How long does this shit usually take?"

"Uh, it depends. Maybe a couple hours, depending on where the fire is. If it started somewhere downstairs it won't take too long, since she starts looking on the first floor, and works her way up," you reply, your eyes wandering down his torso a bit before you realize what you're doing, quickly looking toward the end of the hall so you don't end up staring at him again. He hums thoughtfully, a sign that he was listening and that he heard you before silence falls between you. After a little while of standing around he gives a sigh, obviously a bit impatient to get back to bed. But soon the alarm stops, a sign that the landlord found the source of the fire and that it's been put out. You're relieved, happy to be heading back to bed. You turn toward your door and open it, about to head back to sleep.

"Tav?"

You pause, turning back to find Gamzee looking at you from his doorway.

"Uh, listen. I've seen you around a few times, and I always kinda thought you seemed like a pretty chill motherfucker. So I was all up and wonderin if maybe you wanna, like, hang out or something?"

You pause, totally surprised before a smile tugs at your lips, feeling a lot less nervous as you speak up. "That sounds, really nice. Maybe tomorrow? I could show you around town if you want," you reply, trying to play it cool. He grins, that big genuine grin that makes your own smile get a little bigger.

"Sounds good bro. You come over whenever you want and we'll hit the town," he grins, and you grin back. He says good night and you do the same, both of you going back into your own rooms to get some more sleep. And as you lay in bed you can't help but grin excitedly, still giddy from that short conversation with Gamzee.

You can't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a post from tumblr user iggycat


	2. Murderbound pt 1

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don't think you're going to make it.

Everything was fucking fine up until this point, and now people are killing each other right and left. You have no idea where half of your group is, and that scares the shit out of you.

You pray that Terezi is alright.

You continue dragging Sollux down the hall. He's still fucking unconscious and you wish he would wake up. It would be so nice to have this lisping bag of bones awake and not being knocked out. At least you'd have a psionic that wasn't rampaging murderously or fucking dead.

You continue dragging him, coming to a set of stairs before a loud HONK echoes through the hall, scaring the shit out of you and making you trip and fall down the flight of stairs like a fucking tool, Sollux tumbling down after you. You curse angrily before decaptaloging your husktop. You were so consumed by unspeakable horror you didn't notice someone was trying to pester you.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

You then proceed to have a short conversation with Terezi, who seems to have lost or forgotten her glasses. And Gamzee, who is still as terrifying as ever. You hope to fuck he hasn't gotten ahold of her. You also attempt to put Sollux's teeth back in, as if that'll make this whole fucked up situation stop happening. The teeth just fall back to the floor and shit continues to be as fucking terrifying as it was. You jump a bit, thinking you might have heard another faint honk.

You need some serious muscle on your side, and as you start a message to the sweaty blue blooded tool you pray he'll be able to help.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering centaursTesticle [CT]

He then proceeds to be as gross as ever, and you're left unsure of whether he'll even take care of Gamzee. You ask the horsefucker to cull one goddamn troll and he can't even give you a fucking answer. Why does he have to be so awful at the worst fucking time?

You huff out an angry sigh before grabbing Sollux again, starting the trek to the ectobiology lab where you first sent all those goddamn grubs. You hope you can make it there before that shithive maggots clowndouche bludgeons you to death with his fucking clubs.

 ====>

Your name is Gamzee MOTHERFUCKIN MAKARA and you are expectin some MOTHERFUCKIN COMPANY.

 


	3. Swingstuck

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you're having your second date with Tavros Nitram. You're so fuckin happy to be able to do this shit with him after all this time of havin your crush on a motherfucker, and you just got back from havin lunch. He spotted a park on the way back home and suggested you head over, so now you're both headin through the grass toward the playground. You march through the sand and sit on a tire swing turned sideways, kicking your feet on up and grinning as you swing. He smiles and pushes you, tellin you not to go too high so you don't all bust your motherfuckin head open. Motherfucker's just so damn thoughtful, that's one of the many things you really like about him. After a while you slow the swing down, not kicking so it can come to a stop and you hop off, going up to play on the monkey bars. You end up hangin my your knees, Tav comin over all slow-like, unsure if you should all be doin that.

"Uh, Gamz, you better be, careful, about doing that. I wouldn't want you getting hurt," he warns you, and your chest gets all warm as your smile grows. Motherfucker's just so damn sweet.

"Don't worry bro, I got this shit," you reply, askin him if he could back up a bit as you grab a bar and swing your legs back down, letting go and landing easily on your sneaker-clad feet.

You both head up the stairs of the jungle gym, goin down the slide and going under it, playing on the monkey bars and just generally havin an awesome time. After sliding backwards on a little slide and landing on your ass in the sand he laughs a bit as you shake sand out of your hair like a puppy dog, grinning the whole time and laughing with him. You see the swing set a bit away and ask if a motherfucker wants to get his swing on, and he grins, racing you to the swings. He grabs one in the middle and you look over the unoccupied swings, the little toddler swings catching your eye as you grin, grab hold of the chains, and jump on up in there, grinning like the silly motherfucker you are, your legs hanging over the front. He continues laughing, and that shit makes you laugh, so you both end up laughing your asses off on the swings, feelin tears well up in your eyes as you both slowly calm down, snorting and chuckling for a good few minutes. He starts swinging with a smile on his face, cheeks still red from laughing, and you kick your legs a little to try to get momentum. You move a little but they ain't big swings like usual, just little jerks forward. You huff, tryin again and gettin the same result. You decide you'll just move on over with Tav and get your swing on, holding on a bit tighter to the chains as you pull yourself up. But you don't move.

Your ass is motherfuckin stuck.

You try again, grunting a bit as you pull yourself up but no dice, you ain't moved an inch. You bite your lip, tryin to figure out how to get yourself out of this mess before Tav interrupts your ponderings.

"Gamzee? Are you alright?" he asks, lookin slightly concerned. You try to smile to reassure a motherfucker but he still looks skeptical, your smile turning sheepish as you get your explain on.

"I think I'm all bein motherfuckin stuck, bro," you reply, and his eyes widen a bit before he hops off his own swing and goes over to yours.

"Here, let me help," he says, stepping close and wrapping his arms around your skinny frame, your arms wrappin around his neck instinctively. You feel the heat on his cheeks and yours too, gettin sorta bashful as he holds on before he starts pulling you up. You feel your body shift upwards a bit, grinning big and relieved as you feel yourself bein pulled out.

"You got it bro! I'm gettin out!" You feel him grin, and he pulls you up again, your body bein pulled up and out of the swing. You grin and lean back to see him beam proudly before his face goes red, realizing he's still holdin you. He sets you down, and you feel your own cheeks heat up too, kinda wishin you'd been stuck a bit longer so you could feel him holdin you like that some more. He asks if you're alright and you answer in the affirmative, grinning as you both head to the regular swings.

You sit next to him, movin back and forth with your feet still on the ground, running a hand through your hair before letting it drop to the side. You thank him for helpin you outta that jam and he seems a bit bashful as he says your welcome. You see him fidget a bit out of the corner of your eye, feeling him shift here and there next to you. You space out a bit, tryin to think of something else y'all can do on this date, hoping to sweep him off his motherfuckin feet before a warm hand slides into yours, fingers lacing perfectly with your own. You look down to the hand holding yours, surprised as you lift your head and find Tav blushin up a storm, looking to you out of the corner of his eye before quickly looking away. He starts stuttering a bit, apologizing as he starts pulling his hand away but you hold tight, not wanting to lose the feeling of his hand warming yours, the softness of his palm and the way your fingers feel restin between his own. He turns a bit toward you, lookin caught off guard and still a little red in the face and you smile, and he smiles too. You both sit there, moving the swings back and forth, hand in hand, before asking if a motherfucker wants some ice cream. He grins and you both stand and head to the car, letting go to climb in but soon finding his hand again, holding it for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a post by imagineyouricon


	4. Adventures in Flirting With Tavros Nitram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka How Tavros Got His Groove Back

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you've just gotten home from class. It's about five in the afternoon, and as you sit down and finally catch your breath from the busy day you smile, remembering that your kitchen was pretty empty when you left this morning. For most 20-something kids in their first apartment that would probably not be something to smile about, but you've recently discovered a blog on cooking cheap easy meals, and you're always happy to have a reason to check it out. Honestly the person running the site seems very nice, and has saved you from starving more than once on your somewhat tight budget. You open up your laptop and turn it on, soon going to the site and scrolling through for some ideas. It seems that they posted earlier in the day, and you open the page to find a recipe on an enchilada casserole similar to something your grandma would make. It looks awesome, and it looks like all you really have to do is get the ingredients and put it in the oven, so you make a grocery list of the things you'll need plus food for the next week or two before shutting the computer off and heading to the store.

You smile as you walk to the grocery store a couple blocks away, soon walking through the front door and looking over your list. A familiar voice catches your attention, and you turn to find Gamzee at one of the registers, cooing at a baby by his register. You smile, thinking the sight is adorable before realizing you've been staring and quickly walking toward the aisles. You grab a basket on your way over, looking over your list and grabbing everything you'll need for dinner and for the next few days, running on autopilot as your mind drifts back to Gamzee.

You remember the first time you came to this store, needing food after just moving out of your childhood home and into your first apartment. You hadn't even noticed Gamzee until you were at his register, having been looking over all the food you grabbed a bit worriedly, not sure if you had enough money for it. His voice had caught your attention, deep and almost sleepy sounding with how relaxed it was. You remember looking up and your eyes going a bit wide when you first saw him, sharp jaw and smoldering eyes, an easygoing grin on his face as he spoke. You remmeber thinking he looked like he could be a model, he was that good looking. You had to ask him to repeat himself because you had been too busy staring at him to hear what he'd said, and soon you guys started talking whenever you came to buy groceries. You told him you'd just moved in to the apartment complex a couple blocks away as he bagged your groceries, saying he lived pretty close to them and that he'd see you later. Soon you were going to the store once a week if not more, always happy to talk to Gamzee.

You come back to reality when you realize you've been holding a can of enchilada sauce for like five minutes, blushing before putting it in the basket and looking over your list and the items in your basket. It looks like you have it all, so you head over to Gamzee's register and wait in line, smiling when you get to the front and he beams at you before swiping your food over the scanner. "Hey Tav. How was that big biology test today?" he asks, and you groan, making him grin a little bigger, looking to you sympathetically. "Sorry to hear that. At least your done for the night, right?" You agree, and tell him about the hectic day you've had so far while he nods and scans the food before starting to bag it all. He comments on the food you're buying, saying tonight definitely seemed like an enchilada kinda night. He also suggests that 'maybe a motherfucker could all be havin some with a certain motherfucker sometime' with a grin and an eyebrow wiggle. You feel your cheeks heat up as he chuckles, going back to bagging as you grab your wallet. This isn't the first time he's flirted with you and honestly you want to take him up on his offer. He's really good looking and nice and fun to talk to, you're sure a date with him would be amazing. But you always get so nervous when he mentions stuff like that, blushing and sputtering and before you can make up your mind he waves a hand, saying he was kidding and he's sorry if he 'made a motherfucker uncomfortable' as he finishes bagging. You want to argue, or say that you'd love to have him over but you can't get the words out, taking out your money and paying for the food. As you hand him the money your fingers brush against his, your cheeks warming up again while he puts the money in the register and your bags in the basket. You swallow, swuaring your shoulders a bit as you muster up all the courage you have. "Uh, Gamzee? Uh, I really wouldn't mind, taking you up on, your offer. About us, um, having dinner," you finally sputter out, and he pauses, setting the last bag in your basket before looking to you, obviously surprised. "Really?" You simply nod, your cheeks still warm as he grins again, one of the biggest grins you've ever seen.

"Sure bro! That sounds motherfuckin bitchtits! I get off at seven so you send me your address and I'll be over right after I get ready, alright? Here, hold on," he says, rummaging around his pockets before pulling out a phone, soon handing it to you. "Just type in your number and I'll let you know when I'm on my way, alright?" You nod, grabbing his phone and typing in your number, saving the contact info and handing it back to him with a grin. He grins back, telling you he'll catch you later and you agree before heading home, a smile on your face the whole time.

 Soon you've put the food away and turned the laptop back on, tooking up the directions for the enchiladas and following them carefully, putting it in the oven for about an hour. You keep the timer nearby as you start straightsning up the apartment, ppfinishing your homework and putting your backpack away, cleaning up the living room and kitxhen, washing what little dishes were dirty from this morning. The timer goes off and you put on some oven mitts before pulling out the casserole, grinning at the finished product. It looks and smells amazing, and you grin as you set it down on the counter before going to your computer and typing up a comment, flirting just a little bit. You've been flirting with the person for a while now but they don't reply. It's still fun though, and you definitely wouldn't mind meetung them in person. Soon the table's set, you've cut a the casserole into eight pieces, and buzzer goes off, sending butterflies to your stomach as you comb your hair back with your fingers and straighten your shirt, pressing the button to let them in. You look around the apartment one last time, making sure it everything looks good before a knock comes, and you open it to find Gamzee in a button up with a smile. You grin back, letting him in and soon you both head into the kit hen to eat. He looks over the food with a grin before eyeing your computer. You realize you left it on the page, blushing a bit as he looks it over and chuckles. "I didn't know you read this, man. This where you got the idea?" he asks, and you nod, a bit confused. Did he read this blog too?

"Good, glad a motherfucker could all be helpin. I knew that casserole looked familiar." You frown, thinking over his words before your eyes widen. "Wait, you, you're the one who, made the site?" He grins, nodding his head. Your cheeks go a bit dark, realizing that meant you've been flirting with him for months now. He just smirks back, obviously knowing what you're thinking as he speaks up. "Yeah, I've been wantin to eeply for a while, but I wasn't all positive on how a brother would react. But it looks like it worked out pretty motherfuckin well, huh?" he grins, and you can't help but smile back before you both sit down for your meal, talking, flirting, joking and smiling the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a post by tumblr user mickeyed


	5. A Universal Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably shouldn't read this if you haven't seen the 10/25 update

These past couple sweeps have felt like a lifetime. Might as well have been. You've been all over the universe, seen all sorts of motherfuckin wonders. You don't call em miracles anymore, not as many things are as beautiful and amazing as they were on slime. You've seen the face of your god, the bringer of Double Death. You've seen your motherfuckin Ancestor, a gangly motherfucker not all half as intimidating as he'd been when he was the Grand motherfuckin Highblood. You've been a lusus and a subjug, legislacerator and motherfuckin executioner. You've seen the brownblood you pitied more then any other cold and lifeless on a steel floor, you've been beaten and struck full of bullets; you've seen some shit in your time. And as your teal blooded legislacerator gets her bleed on, you can't do nothin but smile.

At one time you would have rather been culled then harm a motherfuckin hair on anyone's head, but that motherfucker is all but dead now, a damn daymare left in the coon to be forgotten. Now you bleed the color of death itself, straight up indigo. You notice your beloved gettin his run on, sickle in hand. A memory from long ago resurfaces, that same sickle in that same hand, a pap and shoosh that sank deep in your pusher and brought calm to your body, made sopor out of your bones. This time around you see no hint of pale in his eyes, all righteous motherfuckin fury. He aims to cull, and if you were the motherfucker from the beach, the stupid sopor-eating motherfucker from sweeps passed, you'd be terrified.

But now you are calm, and pull Terecita's blade quicker then he can cut you, pushing the blade deep a couple times before letting him drop. The look on his face is something like confusion, shock. You don't spare him another glance, the motherfucker that used to be your one and only, your motherfuckin diamond. He's nothing to you now.

Terecita gets her scream on but you barely pay it mind, slightly annoyed but nothing more. You notice jadeblood running up, and when she cuts clean through you a part of you wishes it would last, that you'd finally motherfuckin die. But you know it ain't meant to be.

Ain't nothin in this world or any other what can cull a motherfuckin clown.

 

 


	6. When a Clown Loves a Fiduspawn Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off this post http://ldefix.tumblr.com/post/103990145133/how-could-you-not-go-out-with-him

You look to your hand, grinning up at your opponent. Before she can guess what you've got up your sleeves you throw your oogonibomb down, catching Aradia off-guard as your ball hatches and attacks Aradia's monster, easily defeating it. You grin, smirking a bit as you turn back to Aradia, who rolls her eyes with a smile. "Alright, you win. That was a pretty good game! Even if you beat me almost every time."

"It is nice to win, but I'm glad you're getting better, because it makes winning even more fun," you smirk, and she throws a plushy at you, making you both laugh as you start an impromptu plushy fight. You dodge a plush with a laugh but she throws another right after, getting you square in the face. You both laugh even harder, glad you're not in your chair because otherwise you'd probably have tipped it over with all the dodging and ducking you're doing. Finally you both need to stop to catch your breath, chuckling and giggling for a few minutes before you swear you hear something outside. You pull yourself up into your chair and roll toward the window, finding a familiar head of hair and a long pair of horns ducked and turned away, the troll fiddling with something you can't see. Finally he turns and stands, revealing a boombox behind him that's starting to play a familiar song, tapping his foot along to the beat before lifting his head to sing.

 "I believe in miracles. Where you from, you sexy thing?"

You'll give him credit, he belts it out with confidence, eyes closed as he sings. You feel your cheeks heat up, and hear Aradia trying to hold back laughter right behind you. Honestly you're impressed, and flattered, and you don't really mind this at all even if you should probably be embarrassed. You are, a little bit, but you stay and watch his performance, resting your chin on crossed arms as he sings. You realize his eyes are shut pretty tight, and even through the paint you can tell he's probably blushing indigo. It brings a smile to your face, seeing him doing this just for you.

As the song starts to come to an end you start rolling downstairs, down the ramp and out the door just as the song ends. He finally opens his eyes, looking up to the window but seeming a bit disappointed. You hear Aradia clap for him, imagining her little smirk as she leans out the window to look down at him. You clear your throat and roll out to catch his attention, and he finally turns to you, a bit startled. He gives you a little smile, not the same big goofy grin as usual. This one's a bit shy, sheepish. You realize he's nervous, fidgeting a bit even though he's probably trying not to while you roll toward him.

"Hey Tavbro. Uh, sorry for all gettin in the way of your time with Aradia. I could all be comin back later if you want, didn't mean to go interruptin," he rambles, pointing back over his shoulder with his thumb, already stepping backwards with one long sneaker-clad foot. You roll toward him, grabbing his wrist to stop him. You're both a bit startled but you regain your composure before he does, still looking down at you with big surprised eyes.

"Uh, actually, you don't have to, if you don't want to. I mean, I would like it, if you maybe, decided to stay, a while," you say, a bit more pauses then usual, feeling a bit nervous given the situation. He stares down at you a little longer, a bit confused. "I liked your song, and I really appreciate the sentiment. And, uh, I just wanted to thank you, and let you know, I uh, really liked it," you go on, feeling your cheeks tint brown again. You look down, a bit surprised to see that your hand is now in his, his a bit cooler then yours. Your cheeks flush a little darker, looking back up to see his reaction.

He still seems a bit nervous but he's grinning, a huge happy smile that covers his whole face, making your small smile grow too. You stay like that a while, hand in hand, before Gamzee remembers that Aradia is waiting for you, seeming a bit reluctant to leave.

"I'll talk at ya later, alright? Maybe we could get our chill on a little later?" he offers, and you grin when you agree. You get his attention before he pulls away, ducking down when you motion him closer. You grin and kiss his cheek quickly, feeling his face warm up under his paint. He pulls away, wide-eyed before he grins again, cheering from above making you both turn toward the sudden noise. Aradia cheers and claps from your respiteblock window, making you both flush. You'd completely forgotten she was there. Gamzee says something about heading home and you agree, telling him to troll you later. He grins and agrees, waving to you and Aradia with a huge smile as he heads back to his hive.

You make your way back up to your block, Aradia sitting on the ramp to your coon with a huge grin. You smile back, cheeks tinted brown, before getting back to your game, winning about half of the rounds against her. You don't even care, smiling the entire time.

About three games later your husktop pings, and Aradia picks it up and carries it to you, setting it in your lap. You thank her, opening up Pesterchum and finding a new message from Gamzee.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]

TC: <3

You feel your face go very dark, Aradia grinning over your shoulder before letting out a drawn-out 'awwwwwww!' You push her shoulder with a grin, and she elbows you lightly before your fingers are over the keys, typing a quick response.

AT: <3


	7. Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on splickedylit's saviors au. if you haven't heard of it I suggest looking it up, it's really really good

People tend to stay away from Makara.

Not only because of his drug habit, but because of a feeling you get when you're in his vicinity. Sometimes you swear you hear a faint voice, whispers of your fears and shortcomings, your doubts. Sometimes it's a feeling of dread, knowing something bad will happen, that you'll be snatched up and disappear. If he's miserable, everyone is. A dark cloud seeems to hang over the boy, and it's only a matter of time before you feel it, the dread, the misery, the fear. You don't know why but you know it's from him, and there's nothing you can do but wait it out and pray that it doesn't last too long. Sometimes there are days when he's alright, so everyone's alright. But they never last. Most days it's a guessing game, not if he'll snap but when and for how long. How long until you feel cold sweat on your neck, how long before the next attck on your mind. How long before you'll do anything to make it stop. You don't know how many times the kids at school have tried beating him unconscious, how many times they've failed. It's like punching metal, but they still try. Anything to make it stop.

 He doesn't care though, not as much as you'd expect. As if they don't matter, they're nothing. You hear that whispered often,  _you're nothing you're nothing you're nothing._ He doesn't care that they're terrified, angry, upset. But sometimes he does. Not often, but sometimes. You'll see him flinch a little, at what they call him. Freak, junky, awful things that sometimes start the wave of sadness or fear, fear for your life, your family, the things most precious gone and broken. He can scare anyone worse then anything, a monster more real then anything under the bed. Whispers in the back of your head, so quiet you can barely hear them but nothing can block them out.  _You're pathetic you're useless you're NOTHING._

When he disappears one night no one looks for him. There are no missing posters, no reward. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. He's gone, and you pray that he never comes back.


	8. Sleepy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this post: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/103546617757/person-b-of-your-otp-not-letting-person-a-get-out

You wake up to sunlight filtering in through the curtains. An arm is draped around your waist, familiar soft curls tickling the back of your neck, your boyfriend's forehead resting against your back. You smile as you blink your eyes open, starting the process of disentangling your legs, moving his arm, and slowly getting up. You sit up, stretching your arms over your head as you yawn, about to stand when you hear shuffling behind you, two familiar arms winding themselves around your waist. You smirk, turning your head to catch a glimpse of Gamzee, nuzzling your hip with his arms still around you.

"Gamz, come on. Let me up," you murmur, and his hold tightens slightly as he shakes his head. "Nah," he replies simply, snuggling closer before you're pulled down and over, flailing a bit before landing back on the bed, his arm around your waist and his leg wrapped around yours, snuggling up with his face near your neck. "We can be gettin up later. After some more sleep and cuddles," he murmurs into your collarbone, his breath tickling you as you lay back a bit with a smile. You snake an arm under his neck, pulling him closer with a smile, seeing his grow a bit as he shuffles closer. Maybe some more sleep wouldn't be so bad, you think, closing your eyes and soon dozing off, a smile still on your face.


	9. Your Last Words Will Probably Be 'Shit' or 'Motherfuck'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the ideas from this post: http://xaquaangelx.tumblr.com/post/102264688935/more-aus-im-a-immortal-who-just-woke-up-from-a

"Gamzee what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Karkat looks down at you, scowly and annoyed as usual, and you give him a big toothy grin back. "I'm doin it for the vine, bro," you grin innocently, batting your eyelashes a bit, chuckling when he just keeps frowning and shakes his head. "You realize that if something happens I'll be the one to tell your dad? The big hulking dude that pretty much scares the shit out of everyone?" he asks, and you wave a hand and shake your head, goin all 'psssh' cuz ain't nothin gonna happen and you tell him so. He still frowns at you, pullin out his phone and tapping something out on it while Kanaya straps kneepads and elbow pads on ya, making you roll your eyes. She don't even like you all that much and she's still babyin you. She plops a helmet on and straps it on, makin sure it fits before steppin back with a frown.

"Are you sure there's nothing that we can say to stop you?" she asks, makin your smile go a bit soft. You swear she's like the mother you never had. "Sorry Mama Maryam, I'm doin this shit," you reply, and her painted mouth goes in a line, holdin back any more discouragement she might wanna throw at ya. You grab your long board and start heading up the huge hill you've been sittin at the bottom of, stopping at the very top and settin your board down as your small group stops a couple steps behind ya. You hand your phone to Karkat, tellin him to start rolling. He nods when the video starts and you grin into the camera.

"Hey, this is Gamzee Makara and welcome to Jackass," you grin, climbin on the board and lookin down the huge hill, listening for cars. It's pretty damn silent, and just as you push off you hear a familiar voice calling out from behind you.

"Gamzee Makara! You stop right now, I am not scraping you off the pavement! Gamzee!!"

You turn around just as Tavros comes up to the top of the hill, lookin a little pissed. You cringe as you start your descent down this thing, feelin a bit bad as you start pickin up speed, already going too fast to stop. "Sorry Tav!! Love you!!" you call, his face going all surprised as you grin, before turning back around, ignoring the tornado of butterflies in your belly. Maybe now wasn't the best time to confess your love for Tavros, but if you actually do get mangled and shit at least you got it off your chest.

You're flying down the road, duckin your head a bit and grinning like hell, stretchin your arms out like a scrawny ass bird. Your heart's in your throat, your belly is gone, the wind is just smackin you, makin you nervous you'll fly off your board. You crouch down some more, down low near your board, and you see buildings flying by out of focus, your heart beating fast. You're starting to go up another smaller hill, very slowly starting to slow down. You catch your breath and start standing again, slowing to a stop at the top of the hill. You put your foot down so you don't start goin down this hill too, looking back with a huge grin. You're at least a couple blocks away, the others waving and jumping around on the big hill, obviously glad you didn't turn into road pizza. You raise a fist and give a woop before scoopin up your board and heading for the sidewalk, starting the walk back to your group. They're heading toward you at their own pace, Tav and Karkat practically running to you. You all meet up in the middle, Tavros almost tackling you in a hug, pulling back to glare at you. Karkat comes up right beside him, unbuckling your helmet and pulling it off of you before smackin you upside the head.

"You could have gotten run over, you insane fucking jackass," he practially yells, and you give him your best puppy dog look. He hands you your phone and steps back, and you're left with Tavros lookin all kinds of stern. You shuffle from foot to foot, lookin down all embarrassed and shit before lookin back up. He's still glarin at ya, and it would probably be kinda hot if he weren't intimidating the shit outta you.

"Gamzee Makara, what the fuck did you think you were doing?"

You shuffle a little more, unable to meet his eye. You just shrug, shovin your hands in your pockets. You bite at your lip, feelin his pretty brown eyes borin holes in your head. Eventually you chance a quick look up at him, but soon lose your nerve and look back down.

You wait, expecting a slap or kick or something, but definitely not expecting what he actually gives ya. He steps forward, wraps his arms around you, pulls you close, and kisses your cheek. You're about to look up, surprised and confused, but he pulls you into a hug, holdin you tight against him. You feel him shake his head, chuckling a bit before he speaks up again.

"I, really like you too. Uh, and may, actually, love you.. too," he murmurs, so quiet you almost don't hear it. You blink, eyes wide, face red, before wrapping your arms tight and pulling him close, grinning so big you think your face'll bust. You just kinda stand there, huggin it out before someone clears their throat. You pull apart, both your faces burning and all kinds of embarrassed. Kanaya, Karkat, Sollux, Aradia and Terezi are all smirking before Karkat speaks up.

"So. Who wants to go grab something to eat as celebration of our favorite juggalo idiot not getting run over?"

You grin, throwing an arm around Tav's shoulders and pullin him to your side. "Hell yeah bro, sounds bitchtits!"

Your group heads to your van, piling in before heading to the closest fast food place there is. And sitting in a booth, surrounded by your friends, you're pretty damn happy you didn't go splat on the road.


	10. Darkess Like Oil and Shitty Sugar Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gamrezi chapter ahead. you've been warned

You smell him slide out of the shadows, all long limbs and messy facepaint. He glides easily on large feet, smooth as a daymare. You don't move, head held high as you let him move closer, the smell of ozone popping up near you as you pull your cane out of your specibus, whipping around with one blade at his neck. He doesn't even flinch, his smirk smelling faintly of his shitty sugary soda. You stand, keeping the blade against his neck, cutting him off as he opens his toothy maw.

"So Mr. Grape Jelly! You finally crawl out of whatever dark corner you've been lurking in! Can't say that I'm particularly happy to get a whiff of your smug face," you greet him, your grin sharp as glass, showing every pointy tooth. His own smirk grows a bit, breath sickly sweet.

"Aw, baby girl, ain't no reason to be gettin all motherfuckin salty. Just all up and seein how my little chlorine-blooded lawsister is doin," he drawls, sounding how he had when he was still on sopor. But you can tell he's still sober, no hint of the slight chemical smell of slime on him, eyes sharp with focus. You keep your blade at his neck, keeping your nose on him as his modus lights up, bright colors flashing near his head, bright fruity scents swirling before he grabs something idly. He holds it out to you, your hold on your sword tightening before snatching it from him with the other hand and giving it a tentative lick, frowning in slight confusion.

"Is there any reason you're relinquishing a bottle of your beloved Faygo?" you ask, quickly setting it down, your sword still at his throatstem, nose trained on his sharp smirk.

"Just think of it as a motherfuckin present, fuckin twelfth-perigees eve up in this bitch," he replies easily, his miracle specibus flashing sugary-sweet colors shortly before he pulls another bottle out. He twists the cap off quickly, raising it in a salute before taking a large swig. He twists the cap back on, still smirking as he tosses it back in his sylladex.

"Honestly, I've been gettin all kinds of motherfuckin bored. Got the WICKED MOTHERFUCKIN BOREDOM ALL UP IN THIS BITCH. Thought maybe a little visit was in motherfuckin order."

"Why not visit someone who actually gives a shit about you?" you retort, and his smirk quickly turns down at the edges, snarling without sound. You smile as if you're exchanging pleasantries with someone you can actually stand.

"Still don't know your MOTHERFUCKIN PLACE," he grimaces, as if you're excrement on the soles of his ridiculously large shoes. You grin again, taking his venom-laced words in stride.

"Still a paint-wearing douchebag," you counter, and he grins back, leaning in a little closer. Your blade stays at his throat, digging into soft flesh. You already smell indigo rising in tiny beads along the knick your blade leaves.

"Gotta be goin with what my heart all up and tells me, ya dig? Ain't my fault you're a MOTHERFUCKIN SINNER who ain't got no religion," he replies, his smirk making you want to vomit on his stupidly big shoes. He leans in as he speaks, your blade digging in a little more as blood starts running down slowly, fruity grape against gross concrete grey. He's invading your space, the smell of his shitty soda unavoidable, making you want to gag but refusing to give him the satisfaction of showing any unease.

"You're religion is stupid and you smell awful. Didn't you ever learn to brush your fangs or were you too busy sitting on the beach spacing out?"

"Not my fault my PAN-ROTTEN SELF didn't get his learn on to certain shit. My lusus was all motherfuckin absent, poor SOPOR ADDLED WIGGLER ALL FENDIN FOR HIS OWN DAMN SELF, YA DIG? Besides, you know how it was all not havin a motherfuckin lusus, don't ya Terecita? All livin on your motherfuckin lonesome," he leers, as if he can get a rise out of you. You don't really give a shit, Pyralsprite was always with you and you don't care that he was alone, no skin off your sniffer.

"Can you just tell me what the fuck you're still doing here? Besides losing blood and getting your gross Faygo breath in my face?" He grins, blowing hot air in your face and making you blanch.

"Aw, not all motherfuckin happy to see me? I'm motherfuckin hurt sis, all cut deeper then my MOTHERFUCKIN THROATSTEM here on your blade. Can't a motherfucker just be all kickin the WICKED MOTHERFUCKIN SHIT with a motherfucker? Plus, I all wanted to be givin you that gift there, thought a sister may want it," he replies casually, as if he's just a friend popping in and not a murderous paint-wearing douchebag.

"Maybe Eridan would drink this shit but I have no interest in your gross sugar water," you reply, kicking the large bottle toward him. He grins lopsided, a gross imitation of the troll he was before all this, making you almost miss how he was high off his glutes, staring at colors and droning on about miracles. Now he's focused, sharper and more deadly looking then he's ever been. He straightens up suddenly, standing straight and tall a good head or two taller then you before stepping back, spinning around on the ball of his foot and walking away, back down the dark corridor.

"Just a motherfuckin hunch, baby girl. You go on and keep it, it ain't all motherfuckin half bad. I'll be seein ya later, Terecita," he calls over his shoulder, grinning back at you before he's too far away to smell, the oily blackness of the meteor swallowing him back up and leaving you alone again. You sniff at the bottle at your foot again, giving it a small kick but not really feeling like doing much else, suddenly tired. You just sigh, sitting criss cross grubsauce and rolling the bottle between your hands. Eventually you take a sip, not really getting why the asshole would like this shitty sugar water so much.

But as time goes on, it's not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first fic in terezi's pov!! hope I did everyone's favorite legislacerator JUST1C3!!!!! >:)


	11. In Which Tavros Crushes on A Beautiful Troll and Nonbinary Zee Makes Everyone Swoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this post by ldefix who never runs out of cute gamtav ideas: http://ldefix.tumblr.com/post/116020877078/this-one-was-too-long-to-hide-in-the-tags-so-have

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are currently dominating this fight in Pokemon. You've been playing these games since childhood, so it's not all that hard. You're a bit occupied while you sit on the train, on your way to classes. It's a bit busy since it's lunchtime, people and trolls crowded around as you head downtown toward your college. Soon the train starts slowing down, and as people jostle their way to the doors you look up, someone bumping your knee as they head for the doors. And that's when you spot them.

A tall, elegant troll with beautiful, long horns walks just ahead of your car on the sidewalk, hips swaying slightly as they all but bounce down the sidewalk. They're gorgeous, looking elegant in the thin blouse and dark pants, small black curls bouncing as they move. Soon the train starts moving, and you turn in your seat to watch this gorgeous troll walk. You want to see their face, knowing it must be as beautiful as the rest of them, but people are blocking your view of the windows. When they finally shift out of the way it's too late, the troll is gone. You frown, giving a small sigh before turning back to your game. You're determined to see them again, and hope that you'll be able to tomorrow.

 

It's been two weeks since you first saw the mystery troll from the train and you're getting a bit discouraged. You've seen them a few times since then from the train, but every single time something is blocking your view of their face. It's disappointing, but you dutifully look out for them every time you're on the train, including now as you head toward home. As the train slows at your stop you get up and head out under the awning of your stop, pulling out your umbrella as rain falls before walking the three blocks to your apartment building.

You finally get to your building, closing the umbrella as you get closer to the elevator. You hit the button for the third floor, shaking out your umbrella when a voice rings out from the hall, catching your attention.

"Hold on! Hold the door!" they call, and when you look up the air rushes out of your lungs.

It's them. The beautiful troll from the train. You can tell from the long, beautiful horns, their long, thin frame. They look almost delicate, graceful even drenched to the bone. You finally look over their face, slender and defined, big bright purple irises, long black lashes, high cheekbones, a sharp chin. They're the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, and you're left gaping before you notice the doors closing, scrambling to hold your arm out and stop the doors. They open back up and the grateful smile you get from the troll makes your heart skip a couple beats. They touch your arm as they pass, saying 'thank you so much' and you swallow hard, nodding your head in response. You can't even speak, your face feeling warm with a blush you know they can probably see. You clear your throat and step back from the door, letting it shut behind you before a voice as smooth as velvet speaks up behind you.

"Oh! You're on the third floor too?"

You're a bit surprised when they speak, turning to face them as you finally manage to speak up. "Uh, yeah. Um, I didn't know that you, lived here too? I mean, I've never seen you, around here, before. Uh.." you pause, closing your eyes and taking a breath, trying to calm down before looking up, finding the troll smiling sweetly, making you smile a bit too before holding out your hand for a handshake.

"I'm Tavros Nitram," you say, butterflies overtaking your belly when their smile widens, showing sharp white teeth as they take your hand and give it a shake.

"Gamzee Makara. It's nice to meet you, Tav," they reply, and you feel your face heat up a bit more at the nickname, the way your name sounds in their voice.  _Tav._ Their voice is so nice, so pretty and unique. You notice their eyes move down, realizing you're still holding their hand as you just stare at them. You immediately let go, face going dark as they chuckle before the elevator gives a small ding, slowing to a stop at your floor. You pause, letting them step out first before following behind, trying to calm down before speaking up again.

"It was really nice meeting you too, Gamzee. Uh, I guess I'll, see you around?" you ask, and they smile at you from a few feet away.

"That sounds awesome. I'll see ya, Tav," they say, giving a little wave before continuing down the hall, stopping at a door near the end of the hall and pulling a key out of their coat pocket. They turn to you again after they open the door, giving you a smile that makes you grin back before they disappear inside their apartment. You pause outside your door, leaning back against the wall near your door, your heart hammering in your chest as you try to calm down. You take a couple deep breaths before grabbing your keys, your hand shaking a bit while you try and finally succeed in opening your door. You head inside, immediately flopping on the couch. But after finally calming down you can't wipe the smile off your face, eager to see Gamzee again.


	12. Adventures in Socializing With Dave and Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strider's not being reclusive pieces of shit

Your name is Dave Strider and you are dragging Dirk out of the house if it kills him. Seriously, he's been locked in his room for days, shit is ridiculous. You've seen him maybe twice in a week, and both times he looked fucking terrible. He hasn't even styled his hair, he's bringing shame to the name. You can't be a Strider if you're not sexy as hell at all times. So now you're chilling, playing this piece of shit skating game on Bro's Xbox while Dirk makes himself look less like the fucking walking dead and more like the pointy-haired anime protaginist he seems to think he is. You hear a door close and the water turn on and sigh, sitting back as you wait for his notoriously long ablution to end.

An hour later he's out, hair styled and clean clothes on, and you pause the game and drop the controller immediately.

"Finally. Alright, let's go," you say, grabbing your keys and a hoodie as he looks to you like you lost your mind.

"Bro, it's fucking ten thousand degrees out there, we live on the goddamn sun. Why are you taking a jacket?" he asks, soon disappearing and reappearing with a jacket in hand.

"We're gonna be gone all day, dude. Think of it as a field trip. You're about to schooled. The lesson: get some fucking sun and be near people instead of holing up for days at a time in your room like an old hermit."

His mouth ticks down into a frown but you ignore him, grabbing the keys and heading toward the door, feeling him following behind you. You pull the door open and hold it for him, givig a small bow. "After you, sir," you mutter as he strides past, swatting the back of your head as you smirk, knowing he's smirking too. You shut the door and lock it behind you, Dirk waiting at the stairs.

"Race you to the lobby?" he smirks, and you almost grin, glad to get out of the house and stretch your legs.

"Bring it, old man," you grin, and right as you get to the top step he smirks before he's gone in a blur of white blond hair and black jeans. You grin before flashstepping after him, seeing him up ahead on the thirteenth floor, quickening your pace to catch up. There's not space to run past him so you grab the railing and jump over, smirking over at him as you jump down to the floor below him and he soon follows suit.

The last ten floors is nothing but flashstepping and jumping rails, but you both run into a problem when you see an elderly neighbor going up to her floor, your eyes widening when you have to come to a very abrupt stop about half a floor above her so you don't give her a goddamn heart attack. You look back quickly and Dirk is right the fuck behind you, practically breathing down your goddamn neck and you jump a bit, making his smirk grow into a shit-eating grin. You huff, turning back to watch the old girl shuffle her way into her apartment, seeing the both of you out of the corner of her eye and giving a classic sweet as sugar old lady smile. You both smile, give polite little waves of your hands, and she smiles as she goes inside, shutting the door softly behind her. You turn back to Dirk with a raised eyebrow but he's already halfway over the railing, grinning up at you as you give a quick curse before flashstepping again.

 He barely beats you to the lobby, smirking up a storm as you follow with a huff, both of you throwing up poker faces when you notice the kid behind the counter. You both head out to the garage and straight to your car, a piece of shit straight from some 90's teen flick. It's a fucking eyesore and you love it. You both slide in, blasting early 2000's pop as you go. Dirk looks out the window like he's in a crappy music video and your mouth tics up into a smirk.

"So, ready to go out and be around about a thousand rednecks? I need some more film," you say, and you don't even have to look to know that he's giving that deadpan expression that says 'fucking really?' He slumps back a bit in the seat, pouting like a stereotypical teenager.

"You could have told me we'd have to go to the mall."

"Yeah, and then you would have ended up back in your fucking room," you reply, slowing to a stop at a light.

"If you're dragging me to that shithole I'm ditching you to look for spare parts," he mutters, and you shrug a shoulder as you turn onto the main road leading to the mall.

"Fine by me. We can meet up in the record store in a couple hours or something," you reply, turning into the parking lot and circling a few times before finding a spot. You lock it up and both head to the entrance, giving a short prayer for the fucking ac when you step inside.

"Don't talk to strangers and keep your phone on. Wouldn't want Bro passing out flyers again," he smirks, and you can't help but smile back.

"Alright. Catch you later," you reply, and he gives a nod before heading for the hardware store, probably planning on working on Squarewave or something. You go the opposite direction, soon stepping into the little shop to look for more film.

-

Your name is Dirk Strider and you hate malls. You're glad you snagged your headphones, putting them on and blasting your music to tune out the tinny elevator crap playing over the mall's speakers. You go up the escalator and over to the hardware store, on the hunt for a few extra wires and springs for Squarewave. The little dude always needs tuning up, and his wiring is starting to tear. You'd scrap him but you love the little asshole, he's one of your first creations. Just as you step into the wire section you notice a flash of long black hair, ignoring it as you turn to the shelves to find the right wires. You feel someone pass behind you, going further into the aisle you're in. Someone else passes too and you feel their eyes on you, looking over out of the corner of your eye.

The long black hair seems to belong to a girl searching through the copper wiring, on the hunt for something. The other person is a dude, obviously related. Short black hair, square glasses, somewhat muscular but not buff. You pick up a couple random wires, as if you'd been examining them the whole time, put em back one at a time. You, checking some dude out? Course not, just examining these pieces of shit. You go back to actually looking for wire, giving a small huff when you realize the wires you're looking for are over where the hot guy is. Shit. So much for not talking to strangers. Maybe you can just sneak past him? Or wait til he leaves the aisle? You don't want to stand here like a dumbass for twenty minutes though.

Fuck.

You slowly walk closer, eyes on the shelves as if you're still looking. You stop a couple feet from them, grabbing some thicker wire for another project you're planning, ignoring the feeling of someone watching you.

You look over toward the girl, who's turned toward a different shelf, ignoring the guy altogether. Just gotta find the wire, don't look at the hot guy, don't check him out. You step forward to look through the wires, grabbing a couple before you almost jump out of your skin feeling someone tap you on the shoulder. Shit.

You turn, eyebrow raised, as you move the headphone from your ear and face the dude who's been staring at you for the past few minutes.

"Excuse me chum, you wouldn't happen to know where a certain wire is, would you? My sister's looking for a certain doodad and I haven't got a clue what it is we need," he says, your eyebrow rising a bit further. This kid talks like some old English dude and you would think it's ridiculous if it wasn't so endearing. Wow his eyes are nice. Shit, answer.

"What kind of wire?" you ask, and his slightly chagrined expression tells you he has no fucking clue. You turn to ask the girl but she's nowhere in sight, and you frown a bit before turning back to Hot English Dude.

"Alright, do you know what size she needs?" you ask, and he still looks completely lost.

"Um, smallish? Pretty thin," he replies, shrugging his shoulders. You nod, heading over to the thinner wires to look them over, gesturing to the wire. He steps up and looks them over and you do the same, grabbing some every now and then to ask and he just shrugs or shakes his head, starting to go on about the project his sister's working on as you search. She seems pretty skilled from what he tells you, both of you still sifting through wire after wire.

"Sorry, I just go on and on, I never even asked about you or introduced myself! The name's Jake English," he grins, holding out his hand. You take it, giving it a shake.

"Dirk Strider," you reply, and he grins, making your stomach flip. God he's good looking.

"Well it's a pleasure Dirk. And I do thank you for this, I'd be right lost if I tried this myself," he grins, and then you both start talking. He tells you about his home on an island with his sister and grandfather, about coming over to the US for school. You tell him about your brothers, about the robot you're working on. He seems really impressed when you talk about your robots, even if they're not all that impressive. He disagrees, thinking it's the coolest shit in the world. Finally you find the wire, up near the top of the shelves. His sister, Jade, comes over, grinning as she grabs the wire, thanking you for your help before going to look for something else. You end up walking with Jake, talking a little more about school, classes, all that. Eventually you find all the parts you need and Jade calls Jake over, but before he leaves he does something you never thought would happen to you. He pulls out a pen and a piece of scrap paper, scribbling down his pesterchum and phone number, smiling and thanking you again before following his sister out of the store. You stand there in the middle of the aisle for a minute, waiting for Bro to throw a smuppet at you to prove that this was a huge prank. No smuppet comes, and you pocket the number with a smile before heading to the counter to pay.

You meet Dave in the record store a few minutes later, in a much better mood then you were earlier. You put the number in your phone and look through records, Dave looking at you like you sprouted a second head. Your mouth is ticked up in a small smile and you don't even care.

Soon both of you head out of the mall, the sun already setting, the air cool. Dave tries to ask what the fuck happened but you shrug, telling him you'll tell him later. You can't help but smile as you drive home, happily surprised by the turn of events today.

Maybe it wouldn't kill you to go out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a soft spot for the striders, being a hermit who can't interact with people well. had to do at least one chapter with these assholes. hope I didn't make em too ooc


	13. Shaggy2Dope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course gamzee named his cat shaggy2dope, what else would he name it?

It's about eleven at night when you finally get back to the dorms, rubbing your eyes tiredly. Kids are cramming for exams and the library was full until the last second, and you're so glad Aradia came to help put books away or you would have been there a lot longer. You're just getting to your floor when your nose starts feeling a little runny, your eyes starting to water. You wonder briefly if you're getting sick before a small dark shape zooms past your calf, making you jump in surprise. A kid comes running after it, not seeing you until he runs directly into you, making you both fall over. You blink some of the tears from your eyes and sit up, looking over to the person who ran into you.

You've seen him before on campus. He's been in the school newspaper a couple times for his artwork and you have to think a second before remembering his name.

"Hey Gamzee. Uh, what was that? That you were chasing?"

"Oh man, that was my motherfuckin cat Shaggy. He all up and ran out the door when I came to my room so I was goin to get him. Shit, could you help me catch the motherfucker? He can be an ornery little shit but I don't want him runnin out the building or gettin all up and lost or somethin," he says, looking more worried then you've ever seen him. You don't even think before answering.

"Of course. Uh, we should probably look downstairs, he seemed to be heading that way."

Gamzee smiles gratefully before getting up, helping you up and then following you down the stairs, looking all over before pausing and running toward one of the lounges.

"Shaggy! Get your furry glutes back on over here motherfucker, you're gonna get us in all kinds a trouble!" he half-whispers, walking slowly toward a furry black cat laying on a couch, looking at him boredly. You smile at the sight, moving closer in case Shaggy tries running again, holding back a sneeze as you get close.

Gamzee edges closer, looking the cat in the eye the whole time, still whispering as he inches closer.

"Seriously man, had me worried somethin serious, thought you'd get out and get your righteous self all motherfuckin lost. Now you let me take you back to my room before the motherfuckin RA sees this or else you gotta go back to Da, and I know you motherfuckers don't get along the motherfuckin best. You just come on back and be chill," he murmurs, getting closer and closer until he's right in front of him, hands up in a show of peace. The cat continues squinting at him, tail moving in a serpentine motion. You sniff again, blinking more tears out of your eyes.

Gamzee's arms move so quick you barely see it, just a blur of movement and the cat's in his arms, moving around a bit before slumping into his arms with a meow. Gamzee grins down at him and kisses his forehead, the cat resigned to being carried back to their room. Gamzee looks up as he comes back toward you, the cat making you sniff again.

"Thanks for helpin a motherfucker out, man. And I'd seriously appreciate it if this shit stayed between us, but I'd understand if you told the RA about this lil criminal," he smiles, petting the cat absently while he waits for your reply.

"I don;'t really see, anything wrong with him being here. But you should probably, be a bit more, uh, careful, opening doors and stuff," you say, making his smile grow bigger.

"Thanks Tav, I owe you one. Maybe we could all get our chill on one of these days. If you don't mind the cat hair too much," he says, noticing your red eyes and runny nose.

"That sounds awesome, actually. Uh, I'm in room 33 if you ever want to, uh, hang out or something," you say, pleasantly surprised by this turn of events. He grins, thanks you again, and heads for his room, smiling back at you as you wave after him. You smile, pulling out your phone to tell Aradia about the strange turn of events as you head up to your dorm.


	14. Going Out

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are finally asking Gamzee on a date. A real, actual date. Not just to hang out so you can try and fail to flirt with them, but an actual date. Aradia has been talking you up since you told her, but your nerve is slowly fading as you get closer to the house, pulling over in front of the familiar two-story. You swallow, sitting in the car for a while as you prepare yourself for this before grabbing the bouquet of colorful flowers and heading up the path to the front door. You stand there a couple seconds, fidgeting nervously before squaring your shoulders, taking a deep breath, and ringing the doorbell.

You wait a good minute, surprised when no one answers, and just as you're about to ring again you see a dark shape through the stained glass at the top of the door, and it opens to reveal Gamzee's dad, Mr. Makara.

Mr. Makara is a huge, intimidating figure. His black dreads go down to his waist at least, standing at over six feet, about the same size as Kurloz and Gamzee. But he is far less rail-thin, muscles and stance making you a lot more nervous then you had been just a second ago. You rarely see Mr. Makara, half because he works quite a lot and half because you try to avoid him. But as he looks down at you like an annoyance, like he's already about to close the door again and leave you here on the porch, you find your voice, sounding a lot more confident then you actually are as you look him straight in the eye.

"Hello Mr. Makara, I'm here to ask if I can take Gamzee out?"

His eyebrows rise, seeming a bit impressed that you're not running back to the car at the sight of him before something seems to click in his head, stance becoming more relaxed.

"You're the littlest Nitram motherfucker. Tavros."

It's not a question, it's a fact. His voice is deep, you can feel the baritone vibrating your insides with how low it is. He's a lot quieter then you'd expect but you can easily hear him. You wonder if he knows your dad or something before speaking up again, giving a nod.

"Yes sir."

He nods, slow and thoughtful, before stepping aside and holding an arm out toward the living room, and you go in without another word. He closes the door as you go in, and he tells you to 'have a seat, little Nitram', so you do. You sit on a sofa across from him, and he seems to study you a second before speaking up.

"Heard a lot about you, little Nitram. Gamzee won't shut their damn trap about you. You and Vantas," he says, and you're a bit surprised, though it makes sense. Gamzee can talk about things they like for hours, it would make sense that they talk about two of their best friends.

"Ain't heard a bad thing about you. Motherfucker things highly of you. And I'm sure you're a decent kid. From what I've heard, you ain't an asshole," he says, and you feel a little proud that he seems to think of you somewhat fondly even though you only met him briefly a couple times in the decade or so that you've known Gamzee. But you can't be pleased for long, because he leans forward with dark, fiery eyes and a face of stone and you almost can't breathe with the fear you feel from that deadly look on his face.

"But if you ever do a single thing to hurt my little one, you will deal with me. And I will not be so motherfuckin cordial. Is that understood?" he asks, the last bit more an order then a question. You swallow and give a quick nod, and he settles back, expression seeming to melt away into something indifferent, eyes locked on you before raising his voice, yelling up the stairs and making you jump at the sudden loud volume.

"Gamzee! You got a visitor, motherfucker!"

You hear a door open from upstairs and quick footfalls, finally pulling your eyes away from Gamzee's father as they appear at the top of the stairs, seeming a bit surprised and confused before seeing it's you, a huge grin on their face as they hurry down the stairs excitedly.

"Tavbro! Whatchu all doin here, motherfucker? Come to see lil old-" but before they can finish the sentence you stand, holding the flowers in front of you. They step forward a bit slowly, eyeing the flowers before looking back to you, seeming more stunned then anything.

You smile a bit nervously before handing them the flowers and speaking up, a bit quiet and nervous as they stare at you.

"Uh, actually, I wanted to ask if I could, take you out? On a date? I mean, you definitely don't have to, if you don't want to, but, uh." You stop rambling, swallow, and look to them, nervous and hopeful. Their eyes are wide in surprise, blinking before a huge grin spreads across their face, even bigger then the one they had before.

"Fuck yes," they beam, and you grin, happy and excited and relieved, before they fling their arms around you and give you a quick, tight hug, spinning around and running up the stairs.

"Lemme just pull something on real quick, I'll be right back!" they call back with a grin, and you call back a quick 'ok!' before their door slams shut and you smile up at the stairs for a while before turning to sit back down.

Only then do you notice Mr. Makara leaning against a wall a ways away, a small smirk on his face. Your face darkens a bit before you sit down, and soon Gamzee comes back out in a flowy purple dress and flats, dark brown dreads pulled back and up. The breath is knocked out of you at how beautiful they are, and you think you're mouth might be hanging open a little but you don't really care, their small, almost nervous smile is the cutest thing ever and wow they are so gorgeous. They come to stand in front of you, smiling fondly before Mr. Makara's deep, quiet voice breaks your concentration, making you both whip around in surprise, forgetting he was even there again with how quiet he is.

"Be back by ten. Have your phone on," he says to Gamzee, and they nod their head emphatically, hair bouncing up and down with the quick movement.

Mr. Makara stands and stalks over to the front door, holding it open for the both of you. Gamzee beams up at him, kissing his cheek and saying a quiet 'thanks dad' before heading out. Mr. Makara watches you intently as you get closer to the door, putting an arm out to stop you before you can follow Gamzee out.

"I hear of you doin harm or getting outta line, we will have problems. Bring em back by ten, not a minute later."

You give a quick nod, and he studies you a couple seconds longer before moving his arm and letting you pass. You follow Gamzee out to the porch, holding your arm out for them to hold. They grin and do so, walking with you as you unlock the car, opening the door for them. They climb in with a smile and you turn back to the Makara house, Mr. Makara still watching you intently. He points to his watch and you give a firm nod, heading over to your door. You climb in and buckle up, smiling over at Gamzee before starting the drive to the movies. You take a quick look in the rearview mirror and catch a glimpse of Mr. Makara on the porch, watching you drive away before going back inside and closing the door behind him.


	15. Brother Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> been chilling w my littlest and cutest sibling a lot recently so I thought I'd do some cute Makara fluff based on that. parent death in this chapter and mentions of cancer so be warned

You're three years of age when the most amazing miracle is bestowed on you and your family. Da sits you down before the big day, giving you the Listen The Fuck Up look before telling you about what a big deal this shit is.

"Now that you're all gonna be a big brother, you gotta watch out with the little one. He'll be looking up to you, so you gotta try and do your best to be teaching him right from wrong. You just love him and take care of him as much as you can, alright?"

"Alright Da," you reply quietly, a bit nervous with all the big stuff you'll have to be doin. You just hope you can make Da proud, and your Mama. You decide then and there that you'll be the best big brother you can be, and you'll love your little bro as much as you can.

 When the day arrives you sit in the waiting room of the hospital with your Da, nervous and a little impatient to see your baby brother. You sit in that big old lobby all through the night, falling asleep sometime in the middle of the night and waking up with a blanket in the empty room. It's early morning, sunlight filtering into the huge windows. You look around and push the hospital blanket aside, finding a round little woman behind the big desk. You go on over, having to step up on your tiptoes to see over the desk. She sees you and smiles all sorts of kind, like Mama smiles. It makes you a little less nervous but you still can't seem to make your mouth work, not all used to talking to strangers no matter how sweet they look.

She seems to notice that you're a little shy though, and leans a little closer so she can see you better.

"Are you ready to see your little brother?" she asks, and you nod your head, your curls bouncin with the movement. Her smile grows a little, and she stands and walks around the desk, asking if she can take your hand so she can lead you to your family. Eventually you agree, her hand soft and warm in yours as she walks you toward some big doors and down a few halls, up the elevator, and down another hall into a little room. Your Mama sits in a bed, looking sleepy but smiling when you walk in. Da sits with her in a little chair that's all too little for him, holding her hand. The nice woman lets go of your hand and you rush over to Mama and Da, Da pulling you up on his big lap with an arm around you, Mama taking your hand with a smile that brings a smile to your own face.

 "Would you like to see your baby brother?" she asks, and you smile and nod your head, and she gives that pretty tinkling laugh that makes your smile grow. She looks over to Da fondly, and his face softens into a smile, nodding his head before she even has to ask. He takes you up in one arm, your head resting on his shoulder as he walks you down a couple more halls, through a couple more doors, and stops. You turn around so you're looking at what he's looking at, and your eyes widen.

You're both in front of a big window, the room on the other side full of little baby beds. There are a bunch of babies in there, all small and wiggly and sleepy looking, all so tiny. Da steps up real close to the glass, pointing to a baby that's waving it's arms all over, turning and looking at everything.

"That feisty little motherfucker is your new little brother. That's Gamzee."

Your eyes widen as you look the tiny little baby over. He seems smaller then most of em, but he sure is moving around a lot. Another nurse comes into the room through a door, going over to pick up Gamzee with a smile, fixin his little hat back on and wrapping the blanket around him. She looks up at you both, smiling before pointing toward the door she came in, and your Da nods before walking back toward where you came from. You turn back to watch Gamzee as long as you can, fussing and wanting to see him. Da just shooshes you a little, rubs your back and heads back to Mama's room.

When you get in Mama's holding a small, wiggly little bundle in her arms with a smile. She smiles over at the both of you and Da carries you back over, sitting down in his little chair. You lean forward to get a look and Da laughs, setting you on the bed next to Mama. She smiles over at you and turns the little bundle around so you can see.

The first thing you think is how little he is. Little tiny thing. He has big pretty eyes, bright and curious. He gets a look on his face when he sees you like he all doesn't know what to think of you, kinda confused. You smile.

"Hey Gamzee. I'm Kurloz. I'm your big brother."

He wiggles and moves his arms, tiny hands in fists. He makes little tiny noises that ain't words, kinda funny grunt noises. He waves his little arms and Mama laughs, leaning closer to you.

"He wants you to hold him, honey. Here, put this hand under his head, this arm like this. Keep him close and be careful." She moves your arms so you're holding him right before letting go, still sitting close in case you need help. You hold him gently, keeping him close to you.You can't help but smile down at him, and he seems to calm a little, his little hand reaching for you again. You lean down a little and he grabs at your nose, your hair. You can't help but smile.

...

You're seven years of age when you get one of your first nice memories with Gamzee. Da is at work and Mama's makin you lunch, leaving you to watch Gamzee. You're watching cartoons but he's getting fussy, beggin for Poor bear. You huff and finally put the tape in, settling back on the couch. Gamzee clambers up to sit with you, plopping on your lap and settling back on you like you're his favorite seat. He's heavy but you don't push him off, letting him watch his movie while you wait to eat.

Mama brings your food out, grilled cheese and tomato soup with the little goldfish crackers. You smile and thank her, and you set the food on the table and sit on the floor to eat. Gamzee leans up against you while he eats, you helping with his soup so he don't spill. When you all finish Mama takes the dishes to the kitchen to wash, you and Gamzee settling back on the couch. Gamzee sits against your side, quiet as he watches his movie. You watch it with him, humming along to the songs quietly but soon another noise catches your attention, making you turn to Gamzee.

He's asleep against your shoulder, breathing soft and slow. You smile, wrapping an arm around him as you settle back against the couch. When Mama comes back in from washing dishes she smiles, seeing both of her babies asleep. She sets a blanket over the both of you and lets you nap.

...

 You're eight when Mama gets sick. She gets smaller, thinner. She cuts off all her pretty curls. She goes to doctors and hospitals, but one day she doesn't come back. You wake up and find Da in his room, hunched down and sad. He tells you to wake Gamzee and bring him in and you do. You both sit down on Da's big bed, and he turns to the both of you looking more sad then you ever seen him. And he tells you that Mama ain't coming back.

She fell asleep in the night and never woke up. He said she wasn't hurting no more, that you'd all see her again. Gamzee bawls into Da's shoulder, getting wrapped up in his big arms. You let some tears fall but try to be brave for Gamzee, wiping em away before he can see em. You hug Da and Gamzee tight and pray.

...

You're seventeen when you leave home. Your grades and talent in music and art got you a full scholarship to a college hundreds of miles away from the little two story you've shared with Da and Gamzee all your life. You finish packing your things, double checking to make sure it's all there when a shadow falls over you from the doorway.

Gamzee stands outside your room, and you wave him in. He walks over, stands beside you to look over the suitcases and shit before he speaks up, still looking down at your luggage.

"Gonna motherfuckin miss you, brother," he says sullenly, and you smile fondly at him, wrapping a skinny arm around his hunched shoulders. You lean so your heads come together, a little motion you and Da and Gamzee do to show your love when words can't describe it. He gives a small smile before you speak up.

"I'll miss you too, brother," you reply, just hugging him a while before finally letting go, Da coming in to help you load up the car. With their help your car is packed in a few minutes, Da and Gamzee standing together while you close up the car. You turn and face em both, stepping up to hug them both tight.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. And I'll call every week. Y'all take care of yourselves," you grin, Da smirking back at ya.

"Yessir. You go do your thing motherfucker. Listen, learn, don't do anything I all wouldn't do," he winks, and you roll your eyes with a smile. He gives you a final hug and murmurs 'stay safe. And call' before pulling away and ruffling your hair, making you stiffen up and frown as you try to undo his mess with little success, and you both grin. He steps back and Gamzee steps forward, eyes boring into yours and looking a bit watery. You smile fond and step forward with arms out to him and he launches forward, squeezing you tight.

"Gonna motherfuckin miss you, Kurloz," he says quietly, and you hug him tight, both of you holding on for dear life for a couple minutes before you finally pull back to smile at him.

"Gonna miss you too, brother mine. I'll message you every chance I get. Be good for Da, be back as soon as I motherfuckin can."

He nods, gives you a smile. Seems like he wants to say something else but holds his tongue. You go around and get in the car, the both of em standing out on the sidewalk, waving you off. The whole drive you try and fail not think about em, about your home you'll miss while you're stuck in some dorm with some other motherfucker.

You're gonna miss em like hell.


End file.
